


Mistletoe and Merriment

by KikiKierra



Category: NCIS
Genre: Apparently that's all I write, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Yeah this is another love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: Ellie and Jack spend Christmas eve together. So many cliches, so much fluff, just what you need for Christmas.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mistletoe and Merriment

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas eve everyone xx

“It sure sucks not to be able to travel for Christmas this year,” Ellie groaned, flopping down at her desk. 

“With COVID still an issue it’s better safe than sorry,“ McGee shrugged. 

Ellie sighed, “I know, but I miss my family”.

“Got any plans instead?“ Nick asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to the Christmas walk thing tonight at the park, it’s a bit like Christmas grotto, with decorations and lights and food ,” Ellie explained, excitement evident in her voice “You wanna come?”

“Nah, no offence, but that sounds boring”. 

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked around at the rest of the team. 

“Don’t look at me,” Gibbs quickly muttered. 

“Yeah, sorry Ell, I’ve got plans with Delilah and the kids, it is Christmas Eve after all”.

“Yeah, no, of course, I understand,” Ellie said, trying to hide her disappointment. 

“I’ll come!” Jack announced as she descended the stairs at exactly the right moment. 

Ellie’s face lit up, “Are you sure?” 

“Of course, it sounds fun, 8 works?” 

“Perfect,” Ellie grinned. 

***

Ellie groaned as she threw yet another discarded outfit onto the floor.  _ It’s not a date, it’s  _ **_not_ ** _ a date _ she chastised herself, pulling a cute sweater from her closet. She put it on and looked herself up and down in the mirror. The sweater matched perfectly with her black skinny jeans and boots. Finally satisfied with her outfit she quickly applied some make up, complete with red lipstick. 

She had just finished getting ready and cleaning up when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Jack, dressed in a beautiful red coat and jeans. She looked amazing. “Wow, um, you look stunning,” Ellie stumbled over her words slightly, as heat creeped into her cheeks. 

“So do you,” Jack smiled, “Shall we?” She motioned toward the car and Ellie nodded. 

It was a short drive, but one Ellie spent trying to calm herself. Her heart was racing as she messed with her hair like a nervous teenager. Hell, she  _ felt _ like a nervous teenager.  _ Not a date, _ she mentally reminded herself for the millionth time that night. 

“You okay?” Jack asked, looking over at Ellie as they waited at a red light. 

“Yeah, just …” when no appropriate word was forthcoming, Ellie continued “fine. Just fine”. Mercifully Jack didn’t press the issue, though they both knew that answer didn’t satisfy her. 

***

The winter air was biting as they got out of the car and headed toward the park. Ellie protested when Jack paid for both their tickets, but Jack would not be swayed. 

“Thank you,” Ellie conceded. 

“Not a problem,” Jack replied warmly. 

As soon as they got through the gate Ellie was awestruck. She looked around at the trees all done up with lights and glittery snowflakes and the displays and festive scenes, set up all along the path. 

“Wow, this is gorgeous,” she breathed, taking it all in. Even the chaos of all the other people and excited small children added to the magic.

Ellie had a chance to repay Jack for buying the tickets when she bought them both hot chocolates with cream. They walked along the path in silence enjoying their hot chocolates for a while before Ellie started talking. “You got big plans for Christmas?” she asked. 

Jack shrugged. “Not in the slightest, I’ll call Faith, then get some takeout if I can find a place that’s open. You?”

“Yeah, about the same, call my family, chuck a pizza in the oven and watch a movie … pretty sad really,” Ellie mused. 

“Of course it’s not sad, it’ll be good to have a break,” Jack said “sometimes a quiet Christmas is what you need”.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ellie muttered, kicking the snow with her boot. 

“I’m sorry you don’t get to be with your family,” Jack said, wrapping her arm around Ellie’s shoulders and pulling her into a side hug. 

“Thank you,” Ellie softened, melting into Jack’s touch. 

They kept walking along in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of each other’s company. Until Ellie spotted an ice rink and her eyes lit up. 

“I haven’t skated since I was a child! Can we do it?” she asked. 

Jack giggled at Ellie’s childlike glee, “Of course we can”.

Much to their surprise there was no queue and they got on the ice quickly. Despite not having skated for years, Ellie was competent and skated gracefully. Jack, even more out of practice, was still almost as good. They skated around, making idle conversation when suddenly a young boy skated past Ellie too close and too fast, throwing her off balance. With lightning fast reflexes Jack reached out and grabbed Ellie, pulling her close and steadying her, stopping her from falling. 

Ellie blushed from the sudden proximity to Jack. “Uh, th-thanks,” she stuttered. Her heart was racing and she glanced down at Jack’s lips.  _ God I want to kiss her _ , she shook her head as if to dispel the thought. She was unsuccessful and couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel to kiss Jack. Ellie’s blush deepened and she gently pulled herself from Jack’s grasp, to diffuse the tension. They skated for a little while longer then eventually returned to the walk. 

Near the end of the walk, Ellie spotted a place to take photos and pulled Jack towards it. They fooled around, snapping selfies when a stranger appeared and offered to take the pictures for them. They gladly accepted and the stranger took photos of them with their arms around each other, and then hugging. 

“So, are you gonna kiss?” the stranger asked. Seeing their confused expressions she pointed at the mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

They both blushed as they looked up at it and then back at each other. “Oh, we’re not—” Jack started to say, but she was cut off by Ellie closing the distance between them and kissing her. After a brief moment of shock, Jack started to kiss her back. The kiss was chaste and they broke apart quickly, Ellie took her phone back, thanking the stranger. 

Jack and Ellie finished the rest of the walk and returned to the car in silence. Even in the car the only sound was the Christmas music playing softly from the radio. Ellie spent the drive home playing the kiss over and over in her mind, terrified that she’d crossed a line and destroyed an amazing friendship. 

“Thanks for tonight,” Ellie said when they pulled up outside her apartment. 

“It was fun,” Jack said. 

“Um, do you want to come in?” Ellie asked, pointing towards her apartment. 

“Sure”. 

Once inside the awkwardness returned. 

“We should talk,” Jack said. 

“Yeah,” Ellie agreed. 

They started talking at the same time. 

“I didn’t—”

“I’m sorry—”

“Uh, you go first,” Jack said. 

“Um, okay,” Ellie nodded. “I’m sorry for kissing you like that, it’s just, I’ve liked you for so long, and there was mistletoe, and I wasn’t thinking, and I’m sorry,” she rambled. 

Jack gently grabbed Ellie’s arm to stop her talking. “It’s okay, I like you too,” she explained. 

“You- you do?” 

“Yes,” Jack smiled, then pulled Ellie in for another kiss. 

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Ellie breathed, when they finally broke apart. 

“Best idea you’ve had all night,” Jack smirked. 

“I dunno, I’m full of good ideas,” Ellie laughed. 

“Smartass,” Jack rolled her eyes, following Ellie into the bedroom. 

***

Ellie awoke much later than usual the next morning, curled up in Jack’s arms. 

“Merry Christmas,” Jack murmured, pulling her closer. 

Ellie rolled over and kissed Jack. “Merry Christmas babe”.

“Babe already?” Jack teased “You move fast”.

“Oh shut up,” Ellie laughed, kissing Jack again. 

Eventually they got up, got ready, and exchanged countless merry Christmas messages with the team. 

After they both had called their families, Jack came out into the living room. “Diner’s open, shall we go and have brunch?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Ellie grinned, “something tells me this is going to be one of the best Christmases ever”. 

“Yeah, for me too,” Jack agreed, placing a quick peck on Ellie’s cheek, “now, go grab your stuff”.


End file.
